light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
State of the Galaxy
The''' State of the Galaxy serves to give a summary of what the current state of, well, the Galaxy looks like. Keep in mind that not every section may be completely up to date. If you are unsure, ask a moderator, or the ruler of each region for a rundown of the recent events. The Galactic Empire '''Current Ruler: '''Emperor Sheev Palpatine The Galactic Empire is the reorganized body that had until a year ago been known as the Galactic Republic. After the crucible of the Clone Wars and the inciting incident of an effort by the Jedi to overthrow the Supreme Chancellor, the Chancellor submitted a motion to reorganize into an autocratic Empire-- which the Senate approved. More locally, the Empire has built a base in the new Imperial Quarter in Iziz Starport. The 222nd Clone Legion was stationed on the planet to guard against any effort by the CIS to retake the world, and when the Proclamation of the New Order was issued the 222nd liquidated their former allies that had resisted the CIS, ending the threat of a renewed insurgency. They now seek to negotiate for Onderon's obeisance. The former King had been an ally of the Republic, and the two successors-- the new King and the new Empire-- must learn to work together. Onderonians '''Current Ruler: '''King XXX Dendup Onderonian politics have grown fractious since the Proclamation of the New Order. Supporters of the former CIS point to the new autocratic system as proof of their correctness. Nationalists-- always a strong faction on Onderon-- seek for Onderon to chart her own course. A new class, sympathizers of a nascent rebellion, has emerged. Finally the constant reminder of Imperial power exists in the Imperial Quarter not far from the Palace. In the middle of it all stands their new King, whose allegiances are uncertain and whose rule is weeks-old. The Mandalorians '''Current Ruler: '''Placeholder On the moon of Dxun a clan of Mandalorians has arrived, seeking safe harbor in the ancient walls of an old Mandalorian compound that had once housed Mandalore the Preserver. Dxun is fertile ground to test one's strengths-- the Demon Moon has earned its name, it is a dark place with dark beasts. It is also home to various weapons caches, sealed for centuries by impenetrable doors. If ever a place existed that could be called a home, it would be Dxun… as long as the moon does not kill its newest residents first. Rebels and Separatists '''Current Leaders: Placeholder With the end of the Clone Wars, many Separatists found their droids shutting down. Scattered, Separatist conclaves collapsed when struck by units of ARC Troopers and occasionally larger bodies of clones. The cause was lost, and most survivors of the CIS went to ground, hiding their loyalties and making their peace with their defeat. Yet, their past was not forgotten to them. Separatists exist throughout the galaxy, and in many cases they find common cause with new cells of rebels-- even Republic defectors, in some cases-- in opposition to the Empire. Rebels and their uneasy Separatist allies seek to separate Onderon from the Empire, dealing a blow to a government they view as illegitimate and overbearing. Some seek to return to the glory days of the Old Republic, some seek to see Onderon free and independent-- all seek to see Onderon removed from the Empire. Category:Meta